


An Evening in December

by TonaAthena1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lokane Gift Exchange 2018, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: Gift for @neottia-orchids on Tumblr for the 2018 Lokane Gift Exchange.Jane contemplates a night alone.





	An Evening in December

Jane Foster stood at the window of her apartment, staring out at the sparse snowflakes which lazily drifted through the air. She wrapped her sweater tighter around her, staving off a threatening shiver.

A lonely December evening.

Not that she couldn’t have been doing something out in the world. She still hadn’t finished all her Christmas shopping, an old friend from college had invited her to dinner, and she had been invited to the Avengers’ Holiday party.

She could have done any of those things except for the last one. She had still bought a dress for the occasion, of course, but as she glanced over at the red and green heavy weight paper with lavish golden calligraphy...

No, that one was completely off limits.

Her own self imposed limits.

Being an ex-girlfriend of an Avenger wasn’t exactly something she wanted to brag about. She hadn’t done anything wrong per se except trying to make something out of nothing at all. She had attempted to create magic where there was none.

At least, that’s how Loki had broken it down for her when the topic had come up. He had brought it up. She wouldn’t dare.

Jane sighed as she turned away from the window and walked to the small kitchen. She placed a kettle on the stove and plucked a peppermint tea bag from the cabinet.

Loki.

He was the main reason she had imposed limits about the party. She knew he was attracted to her. God knew she was attracted to him. If only there hadn’t been that thing with Thor...

She finished preparing her tea and sank onto her favorite spot on the sofa. She sipped at her mug and placed a plush throw blanket over her feet, her thoughts consumed with might-have-beens if she and Loki had met in different circumstances

A knock at her door interrupted her musings. She considered ignoring it.

“Jane?”

It was Loki. She couldn’t ignore the intrusion if she wanted to. He’d just teleport inside her apartment if she did. He was, at least, being courteous enough to knock.

She placed her tea on the coffee table and tossed the throw blanket aside. She unlocked the door and swung it open to find the God of Mischief in an impeccable black suit with a green tie.

“You weren’t at the party,” Loki spoke in concern as he leaned against the door frame, “I’m here to remedy that situation.”

“No,” Jane declared as she swung the door to close it.

Loki caught the door with one hand and stopped its progress, “Please?”

“Wait,” She pulled the door open again, “Did you just...”

“I’m asking you to accompany me to the party. I’ve been more or less commanded to be there, and I don’t think I can tolerate the affair without some pleasant company for the evening. Please, Jane, grant me this favor.”

Jane grinned as she opened the door fully, “You are practically begging, you know.”

“I am a Prince of Asgard. I do not beg,” He stood to his full height and stepped into her apartment, “This is a plea for mercy.”

She laughed slightly as she made her way back to the sofa, “I’m not going.”

“Oh yes, you are,” He declared, “I will not be able to get through the festivities without causing some sort of mischief due to sheer boredom. I need you to distract me.”

“That’s romantic,” She rolled her eyes.

“Jane,” He sank onto the sofa beside her, “Please. Save me from myself.”

“You could just stay here with me.”

Loki raised a surprised brow at her statement.

Jane searched his face, “What? If you stay here, I can be your alibi, and no one, not even Thor himself, will argue.”

“Thor told me he would banish me to Jotunheim if I didn’t attend,” He declared grimly.

“He was teasing.”

“He was serious,” Loki declared firmly.

“Loki, trust me. You can play hookie with me, and in the end, no one will care,” She stated while making an offer, “Want some tea? I just made myself a cup.”

“Jane, come to the party with me.”

“No,” She held out her mug of steaming tea, “Have some tea.”

“You are the most stubborn...” He grumbled while catching a whiff of the minty aroma, “What is this?”

“Peppermint tea. It’s supposed to be relaxing.”

“It smells divine,” He took the mug and sipped the hot liquid, “That’s not bad. Reminds me of a sleeping tonic used on Alfheim.”

“I’ll brew another cup,” She smiled as she stood and walked back to the kitchen, “Why did Thor want you at the party so bad?”

“Something about Darcy asking about me or some nonsense,” He dismissed the idea as he turned to watch her in the kitchen, “I suspect we were being set up.”

Jane dropped the kettle into the sink momentarily causing a clattering cacophony. She scrambled to retrieve the kettle and began refilling it with water, “You and Darcy, huh?”

“I have no interest in Darcy.”

Jane silently cheered for a moment before clearing her throat softly, “Darcy is a great girl.”

“Exactly.”

“You agreed with me?” She asked as she placed the kettle on the stove, “Now, I’m confused.”

“She may be of age for a Human but she is yet a girl. She is flighty and fanciful with no drive or ambition.”

“Picky picky,” Jane tsked with a smile as she turned to face him, “Has Thor been trying to play matchmaker very long?”

“My entire life,” He sighed with a fond smile, “Some weren’t entirely atrocious, but others were completely out of the question.”

“So what kind of woman would it take to interest you?”

“Someone like you.”

“Wha...what?” Jane stammered in response.

“Someone lovely and intelligent. Someone who is both gentle of heart and fierce of spirit. I want a woman who can arouse my mind as well as my body,” He announced as he stood from the sofa and slowly sauntered towards her, “Someone like you.”

“Are you...” Her words trailed off in a whisper as he approached her.

Loki slowly drew his hands along her arms, drawing her hands in his. He met her eyes, “I know that I could never be worthy of you, but I will strive to be.”

“Loki,” She spoke his name as she looked into his tantalizing green eyes, “I...I’ve been thinking a lot about this lately. I just...I wonder what we could be together.”

He smiled slightly, his green eyes dancing with tenderness and joy, “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Loki gently cupped her cheeks in his palms as he eased his lips towards hers. Jane tilted her head back, offering her lips for his kiss.

The kiss was soft, sweet, gentle and tempting. When they parted Jane met his eyes, “I still don’t want to go to the party.”

Loki frowned slightly.

“If you thought you could come in here and sweet talk me into going to that party, you’ve got another thing coming,” She flashed a smile as she spun on her heel to pluck the kettle from the stove just as it began to whistle, “I told you when we started seeing each other that I did not want to do the public events. And I don’t think a public event is quite the place for us to show up together when Thor has no idea we are in a relationship.”

“It’s the perfect place,” Loki declared brightly, “If he causes a scene, it will be Thor who looks like a villain. He wouldn’t dare.”

“You would.”

“Exactly my point,” He wrapped his arms around her waist as she prepared his tea without hesitation, “Let’s put in a brief appearance, and then we can come back here to enjoy our tea.”

“It will be cold by then.”

“I will warm it,” He kissed her temple, “One drink and one dance.”

Jane sighed, “No.”

“If not this Christmas party, then it will have to be the New Year’s Celebration,” He reasoned, “We may be excused for one abscence but not two.”

“Then, I suppose it will be New Year’s Eve, because you and I have a date right here.”

“And what will we do on this date?”

Jane smiled to herself as she turned to face him, “Go change into something more comfortable and then join me on the sofa.”

“You could rule any kingdom you wish. You are certainly commanding enough,” He teased as she flashed him her warmest smile. 

“Please?”

“Why is it that when I use the word ‘please’ it gets me nowhere? But when you use the word I am helpless?”

“You mean I finally found the chink in your armor?” Jane smiled, “Who knew it even existed?”

“Thankfully only when you say it,” Loki smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face, “What are the plans for this evening?”

“Peppermint tea, some instrumental music and a Yule log burning on the tv. Everything else is up to us,” She winked at him, “But you are overdressed. Go change.”

He pouted for an instant before walking towards the bedroom to change. 

A Lonely December evening? 

Nah, it was turning out to be a Perfect December evening.


End file.
